


London Calling

by ChelseaEllie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chapter 2 will add more legends and DEO, F/M, Sara wasnt adbucted, Set after season 5 of legends, Supersteel, all of the legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Nate Heywood is struggling with losing yet another girlfriend so goes to London right after the events of the S5 legends Finale (sara is fine). He needs space to clear his head, and didnt expect to be looking after a weakened Supergirl who was attacked by her ex best friend, now cut off from the Waverider and the DEO then need to work out how to get back to their teams as they bond in the meantime.Will the Girl of Steel fall for Steel?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nate Heywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Green goo

Well that went badly Nate thought to himself, at least it wasn’t the Legends fault this time, rather team Supergirl or whatever they call themselves, he had been taking a break from his team after losing yet another girlfriend and yet again faced with sharing the ship with someone new with her face. He was clearing his head and minding his own business when everything just happened.

So, somehow, he found himself in a sleazy hotel in South East London, mud covered, soaking wet, as well as wearing smeared punk make up. He assumed it was sleazy as they didn’t question when he turned up with a bleeding staggering young woman, and they didn’t ask for ID just cash up front.

The room was dated but it was dry and warm. Yet he didn’t think too much about it, he was just glad to have somewhere to get his thoughts together, his drunken fog had been eased with his unexpected dip in the River Thames, but he wasn’t thinking clear enough just yet. There was far too much to process. Frustratingly the Waverider was not responding to his coms, his phone was a little damp, would need a few hours to dry out and the time courier device was out of charge, he rubbed his forehead it looked like they were stuck for a bit. 

Kara was sleeping on the bed, there had only been one room left and he didn’t want to disturb her. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness. Her clothes were soaked and ripped and showing her Supergirl costume. He had eased her out of her dress as they staggered into the room and she promptly collapsed on the bed. With her asleep it made it easier for him to try to work out what to do.

The woman at the desk when they checked in told them that they could get food and clothes from something called Asda and it was open 24/7 it was a few streets away, he had the credit card Ray always insisted he carry and Kara was fast asleep he could sneak out and back before she woke. 

He pulled the faded brown blanket over her, making a mental note to get other if he saw one, and jotted a note using a pen and paper he found on the desk.

_Gone for supplies, back soon, Nate Heywood_

He left it on the pillow next to her. Watching to check she was safe to be left alone for a while. He softly checked her pulse and looked at the pretty young girl, she looked so peaceful and innocent, not as powerful as she could be. Satisfied that she was stable he turned away and tipped out of the room.

* * *

Asda was easy to find, its clinical cleanness a contrast to the hotel. It was winter in London, and neither he nor Kara were prepared for the weather, he was dressed in his mud covered punk outfit from Charlie’s leaving party, he felt very self-aware, but no one noticed. Something he always liked when he visited London, how difference was celebrated.

The shop was full of people mostly minding their own business. Young women in Pj’s and slippers, young men with the munchies. Old couples avoiding any rushes. He kept his head down and tried not to be noticed.

There were clothes at the front, he picked up a basket some jeans for him, and a 3 pack of plain dark T-shirts and a grey jumper. Kara was more difficult he had only met her twice and had no idea of her size or style. Dresses looked more flexible for sizes, so he found a floor length floral maxi dress and a grey long cardigan, he picked up some socks, some underwear and some flat shoes called ballet pumps. Shopping for a woman he didn’t know was strange but he had to be practical, he found a soft canvas bag, a teddy bear throw and a few sandwiches, a few drinks, snacks, some painkillers and other toiletries. He also picked up a tablet.

He paid and rushed back to the hotel. Not wanting to leave Supergirl vulnerable any longer than needed. 

* * *

Kara was still asleep, softly snoring, Nate smiled as he draped the teddy bear throw over her. Feeling considerably more sober and glancing at himself in the mirror decided to have a shower before sleeping in the chair or on the floor. 

The bathroom was clean but dated, he didn’t care just let the warm water pour over him, washing away the makeup from the punk bar, the blood from fighting off drones set to injury Kara once she feel from the sky to the Thames, the dirt from dragging Kara out of the river, and wading in mud with her in his arms. His enhanced healing was a blessing as the water dripped over his aching muscles.

It had been a long few day, too much had happened, he had been glad of the space to not think.

Two days earlier he had remembered Zari and all their love, then she left him again. To save her brother and her other self, but he still felt the lost more than any other.

And now forgot the second time in 2 years he was faced with a teammate with the face of an ex who he had lost. Loved deeply and forced to move on from, with a daily reminder of her.

A tear tricked down his face as he shampooed his hair, this was the one time he could be free to feel like that before putting on a brave face and jumping back into saving the world and the injured girl in the bed next door. He missed Ray so much, the one person on the ship who would know that he was hurting and would support him. Yet he lost him as well, he had lost so much in a short time, his grandfather gave his life to save the Legends, his father murder by a demon, maybe this superhero life was just meant to hurt him.

He knew he couldn’t think like that, they just saved the world again, more often than ordinary people knew.

He took a deep breath and washed away the soap. Hoping it could wash away his pain.

Sort it out Nate, he muttered to himself as he finished his shower.

He tied a towel around his waist, while drying his hair with another and strolled back into the main room to get some clean boxer shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. Kara stirred slightly as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Panic set in. She leapt to her feet, and lunged at him. He turned to steel in expectation but she fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. Sobbing softly in confusion and shock. Shaking the steel away he offered her a hand to help her up. 

“Nate?” She vaguely remembered him, from a few years before, when he had caught her as she fell to Earth. Playful and geeky were her memories of him, she was sure he had no idea how handsome he was. Sara spoke so fondly of her team she was always disappointed not to see them more. She took his hand and got to her feet rather gingerly.

“Take it easy, you need to rest”

Kara looked him up and down and blushed, his towel hung a little too low, and his chest was still damp from the shower, the water glistened on his clearly defined muscles. It had been a long time since she had seen a man like this. She stared a little too much at his six pack.

“Can you put something on?” She stated a little more forcefully than she meant, she was feeling guilty for turning a fellow superhero into something to lust after.

Nate smiled and picked up his clothes to sleep in, and returned to the bathroom, where he rinsed his original clothes out and returned to the room.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, now mostly covered, picking up a sandwich from the bag of food. And offering the bag to her, she gladly took a sandwich a drink, cake and crisps, he smiled impressed with her appetite, and she devoured the first half of the sandwich.

“I needed that, what happened why don’t I have my powers and where are the other Legends?” suddenly she was asking lots of questions.

“Am I not good enough for you?” he teased

“No no no you are great, just don’t you normally travel in pairs” She tried to deflect that she was certainly delighted that, of the Legends, he was one of the ones she was more keen to see.

Nate took a swig of his drink and sat on the chair, “long story short, I needed space, everyone was paired up, so I portalled here London 2020 to get some space, as a historian London is perfect. So much history in every turn. But that was ruined, there was a fight over the river, you were flying there was this green flash, and image of a very annoyed looking pale women with dark hair, was projected from an aircraft. She ranted at you for a bit, about secrets and trust. I wish our villains spoke that much, she shot something green and goo like at you from her aircraft, and you zapped her with your eye lasers, she vanished and you fell into the river. I pulled you out, then drones attacked, but turns out they are not water proof. Then I found this hotel and here we are. “

“That explains my powers, and headache” Kara groaned, rubbing her head, and finding small amounts of green gunge on her fingers, she scowled at it.

“Try this,” Nate threw her some painkillers she took them, and smiled, “maybe a shower to remove that gunge, can’t hurt” he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“Good plan” she smiled but glanced down at her ruined clothes, “I guess I can’t do much with my super suit.”

“I got you some clothes, you can sleep in this, “he tossed her a T-shirt and boxer shorts matching his, “we couldn’t really go out as we were.”

“Thank you” she beamed and gingerly got to her feet, and then then bathroom glancing back at him she shut the door.

* * *

While Kara was in the shower Nate set up the tablet he had bought, he was trying to contact the Waverider or Ray who should be happily living in this time. There wasn’t anything report in the news about Supergirl in London. But with his phone still damp and his coms not working he needed to try something. This wasn’t a great position to be in.

The door opened making him jump. Kara walked out of the bathroom, damp hair, wearing the oversized T-shirt, Nate looked up, and smiled. “are you feeling better?” She looked more human coloured, less green and muddy.

“A bit thanks” she took the hair brush from him, and went back to the bathroom to dry her hair.

“We should get some sleep, will help you heal” he said as she returned. “Looks like we are stuck here for the night, he held up his phone”.

Kara walked over to the bed and sat down chuckling and pulled out her very broken phone as well, “You have a point, I’m tired, and my Phone and Coms seem to be down as well.” She snuggled up to the Teddybear throw as she lay down pulling the sheets over the top of it.

Nate picked the brown blanket up from the bed, and sat down on the chair.

“Are you seriously sleeping in the chair?” Kara stared at him.

“Yes” He answered nothing else had even crossed his mind.

“Join me,” she patted the bed.

“I cant, you need to rest” he protested.

“You look like you need rest as much as me” she lifted up the sheets to invite him into bed, he considered being a gentle man, and waited a few moments until he realised how tired he was.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes get in before I get cold” she insisted and he got in next to her, pulling his blanket over himself and turned out the light on the side of the bed, “Goodnight Kara”

“Goodnight Nate” 


	2. Bonding on missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Nate need to try to contact their teams but its not as easy as it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be 2 chapters but it made more sense to make it 3, the final should be posted in a few days.

Bright light peeped through the thin curtains, Kara groaned, she ached everywhere. She never ached, she always healed in minutes. 

Slowly opening her eyes she noticed the room was shabby and dated, and she didn’t recognise it, or remember much from the night before. Starting to stretch she realised there was an arm around her, her stomach flipped in panic, bolting upright she screamed pushing it away. The figure next to her jolted and turned to metal. His skin was cold against hers, she stared at him open mouthed.

He sat up and returned to human form. His soft brown hair tussled with sleep. Blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Are you ok? Still no powers?” He asked looking at her, she looked a better colour than the night before, her blonde hair slightly curly from sleep, but the more concerning a dark purple bruise on her jaw, she blinked pushing the sleep from her eyes and looked at him.

“Nate?” She queried, why was she with Nate Heywood, shaking her head the night before started coming back to her. “No powers, that’s why I feel so weak, I’m sorry, what time is it?” No powers she hated that put her in danger as she couldn’t protect herself. She took a deep breath.

“A little after 9” he stretched himself out, “no hurry I paid for a few nights, but if we want breakfast it shuts at 10”

Kara’s eyes lit up, she never turned down breakfast. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her skirt from last night and tied her hair up. Nate smiled, impressed that she had an appetite. And pulled on his jeans from the night before, then dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Breakfast was uneventful, other than the amount Kara ate and Nate explaining the history of everything they ate, she smiled fondly at his enthusiasm, and stole food from his plate. Which he either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

They finished and returned to the room, where he handed over the fresh clothes, he had bought her. She looked at them and smiled, he had decent taste for someone she didn’t really know. The whole situation was strange but she felt relieved that she was with someone she could trust.

While he was in the shower she got dressed and tried to contact her team, no luck. Her com system wasn’t working, and without her powers she couldn’t xray it to see what was wrong.

Spotting the tablet she tried to send a message to her team, but her brain felt fuzzy, she was struggling to remember how to contact them.

“You look good” Nate called from the bathroom doorway, his hair styled within a second of its life, he looked more presentable than her flashes of last night, with his punk hair and makeup. He admired how the dress fitted against her curves and the colour worked with her skin.

“You do too” she beamed, “I can’t contact the DOE”

“I can’t get the Waverider either, but when we were attacked by Zombies last year there was a Time Bureau office here in London, if we can get there and get the charger, I can power up my courier and we can get back home.” She nodded pretending to understand what he was saying.

“We should probably find coats, as without my powers I’m very chilly,“ she stated looking out of the window, “and yours are mostly mud.” 

* * *

After a stop at Asda again this time to get coats and a few more items of clothing each plus a lot of snacks, Kara could eat a lot Nate observed, more than Zari who was always eating. He had thought being reminded of Zari would hurt but Kara was so different.

They then they decided to try the tube, they were at Brixton, and needed to get to Wembley which involved a number of changes and a lot of time being squashed near other travellers. Kara was her normal very enthusiastic self. Taking each journey as an adventure, Nate was enjoying the company as since Ray he hadn’t had anyone to geek out with as much.

“I wish I could fly, would make this easier” Kara sighed as the tube carriage filled and emptied again. The fun was wearing off a little.

“We all wish that love” commented an older grey-haired lady who was sat on one of the worn seats. “rest your legs” she patted the seat next to her which was blue with a strange white and yellow pattern. Kara glanced at Nate and he nodded, they had another 8 stops, and she was still feeling tired. So, she sank into the seat. “How long have you been together?” the lady asked looking at Nate.

“No, no, no, we are just friends I guess, I mean I did sleep in bed with him last night but....” Kara stopped herself from babbling, as she always did when nervous.

The woman smirked, “Where did you meet?”

“Work” replied Kara, “last time he caught me when I fell, this time he did as well, seems to be a trend” she glanced up at Nate who was in deep conversation with an elderly man about the history of the tube system, his eyes sparkled with passion, and Kara smiled fondly, the few hours they had spent together she had noticed he was very inquisitive and passionate about history.

“I met my David at work, 30 years ago, we spent 20 years as friends, even thought we were both in love the moment we met, don’t waste your time. I regret not having all 30 years with him.”

“It’s ok, it’s not like that, he has a girlfriend, and I’m seeing something, well I think I am.” The woman looked at her, “there’s this guy asked me on a date, he’s nice, and kind and my sister Alex, thinks I should go for it, but....”

“You don’t feel that spark, that passion, nice is safe, it’s secure less risk to your heart”

“Safer” Kara nodded, “but that’s not Nate, but I hope he will become a friend”

“Take the risk, your heart will heal, you don’t strike me as timid and safe, oh well it’s my stop now,” she stood up, “come on David” the man talking to Nate turned around and joined his wife, he nodded goodbye, Kara smiled and waved. Nate sat in the empty seat next to her, excitedly sharing all he had learnt about the London Underground.

“I wish you had met Winn” she said sadly

“Winn?”

“Winn Schott he was my best friend for a while, but he had to go to the future. I miss him”

“Let’s visit him” shrugged Nate, “I live on a time ship”

“Not that simple”

“I understand he broke your heart; I assume for the good of the time line you have to leave him, I’ve been there” Nate sighed.

Kara decided not to correct him. They chatted away about all sorts, dinner, tv shows. Kara mostly being shocked to learn that Nate hadn’t watched her beloved Game of Thrones, but as he pointed out he had warmed a dragon egg and his team had helped rescue it from an evil fairy godmother so, he didn’t need to watch it, he had lived a crazier version.

* * *

They reached the pub, it was uninviting and dated. Old posters covered the walls, the newest being 2002 advertising the 25th anniversary tour for the Smell, Kara looked at Nate in query as to was this the right place. He opened the door, and waved her through to enter the room. 

The bar was clean, this surprised her, it was spacious, just very dated, brown and orange decor, like some late 1970’s nightmare. But she assumed it was to keep away too many people so to keep it secret.

A young man at the bar smiled as they entered, Nate returned the smile. They approached the bar; the handful of customers took no notice. Kara assumed that this was a normal working bar as well as a time bureau base. 

“What can I get for you?” the young man asked.

“A beer, and ...” he looked at Kara

“A” Kara looked wide eyed at the choices “J20, the purple one, thank you”

“And” continued Nate “we need the 689”

The young man nodded, looking Nate up and down and trying to suppress a smile.

A few minutes later he returned with a tall stern looking woman, “You requested the 689”

Nate nodded, “I just need you to log in and eye scan” He looked into the device she was holding, it flashed up “Dr Heywood” and he typed some numbers in. “Dr Heywood” she repeated in awe. “Wow, great to meet you, I’m a fan, I can’t believe you died to save the world”

“Happens more than you realise” He nodded looking uncomfortable. As the woman started touching his muscles. Kara looked bemused, but took his hand which prompted the woman to stop.

“You turn to steel as well” she looked him up and down.

“That’s true”

The device went green, Kara raised Nate’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly, and the woman backed off slightly, “I will get the item from the safe, and your and your girlfriend’s drinks” she glared at Kara. 

“You are a celebrity” Kara laughed. Releasing his hand.

“Kinda it depends who ask” he shrugged.

The woman arrived a little later with a box, and a concerned expression, “I’m sorry Dr Heywood, the only charger we have left is broken, we were waiting for replacement parts to arrive”

“That’s fine, I can fix it” he smiled, Kara looked at him, “but with limited parts it’s going to take a while and will need the night to charge”

“Do you have tools?” The time bureaus woman nodded and went to collect more items. 

“Doesn’t one of your team have a house in England?”

“I guess” Nate replied with a tone which was very non-committal, Kara was interested. 

“Should I ask?”

“Maybe after I’ve fixed this, over a drink later.”

“Are you suggesting something?” She teased a lot more flirty than she had intended.

“We both seem to have issues, we may as well put the world to rights while we wait” he fully missed any flirty undertone.

* * *

The tube journey was long, Nate fiddling with the charger until he realised, he needed a work surface, “so the team member in England?” Kara asked it was something to fill the time.

“We are doing this then?” He smiled, “if I share then you do as well?”

“Deal” Kara nodded and looked bemused as he bumped her fist. 

“I don’t have much luck with women”

“I find that hard to believe”

“The reason I’m in London is the same as why I don’t want to go to John’s house. Do you remember the launch of Heyworld, and the dragon?” 

“Where you...”

“Yes, well we changed everything that day. We saved so many lives and people from a horrible future. Without that dragon, and the love that brought me back, the future was a horrible place with people forced to hide if they had powers, or religious beliefs. We met Zari when she was fleeing from an assassin, in 2042, she was closed off and struggled to warm to the team, we became friends then we fell in love when she let her walls down.”

“What happened?”

“Some time before he joined the team John and the demon Neron had a deal and it took his boyfriend as its host. My dad started working with it, without knowing and he died at Neron’s hand. Then my best friend Ray was possessed by it, the only way to kill it was for me to die…...”

“What!!”

“It was the only way to save Ray and the Souls Neron had claimed. But when Zari’s 9-year-old self stopped the dragon hurting Sara it changed the future. Zari was meant to be safe on the ship where she would remember everything, but she left it, because of me. Because, I don’t know what she thought she could do, I was dead. Somehow, I was brought back, I’m not sure how really, I know I was watching from above with my dad. I woke up, and it was too late time changed. She’s different, we found her, I kept remembering her, the old her.”

“That must be hard”

“It is, new Zari was nothing like her, she’s not the girl I loved. I got all those memories back when the fates took over, and Zari for a little while, until she had to leave again to save her brother’s life. Now the new Zari is always around and with John. I know I shouldn’t but I blame him a little for me losing my Zari. Without him talking me into dying she would be on the ship safely. She would remember everything. It hurts to see them together. So, going to his house is the last thing I want to do, I came to London to avoid seeing them.”

Kara took his hand, a tear in her eye, “I don’t know what to say”

“Well at least it’s not as bad as Amaya, we knew we were doomed as she was from the past and had a future which was important, but it’s your turn”

“What a shame it’s our stop” she winked at him and stood up.

* * *

Kara entered the hotel room, Nate was sat at the desk putting the last part of the charger together. He plugged it in and the light came on, “Finally” he placed the courier on top and the light indicated it was charging. “I patched it up, but it will charge so slowly”

“I got a dress, and you are taking me out for dinner and that drink you promised” Kara giggled

“Have you been drinking?” Nate asked

“No” lied Kara, “now get ready” as she took her carrier bag into the bathroom.

* * *

They found a quiet pub on the River Thames’ edge and sat in the yellow/red dusk light, Kara with a huge chocolatety pudding and a blue cocktail. Nate with a beer.

“So it’s your turn to tell me about Winn and how he broke your heart”

“It wasn’t Winn” she smiled fondly, “Winn was my best friend, my heart was broken by Mon-El, the crown Prince of Daxam.”

“A Prince” Nate teased, “Wait Daxam, your people don’t like them much if I remember correctly”

“Correct, we don’t really like each other much, and not the Daxamite Royality at all, but it wasn’t easy, we got past all that, and fell for each other. He knew me, and we were a great team, I think he was the first person I could be me around, 100% no holding back, no worrying about forgetting a secret or hurting him due to my strength. I thought I was going to spend forever with him. Then his parents arrived, and it all went badly. His mum and a friend of mine worked together on a very misguided project, she created a portal which allowed an invasion.”

“Im glad to hear people other than the legends screw up”

“This was bad, the Daxamite people having lost their home planet as it was ruined when my planet exploded. They wanted to take over Earth. The only way to remove them was to make it toxic for them. Which meant Mon-El as well. Before it could kill him we sent him off into space to be safe”

“Oh Im sorry”

“Oh it gets worse, well it appears he went to the future, got a new life and a wife and something brought him back. So I had to work with him to stop the world killers and his wife, who is adorable, I cant even hate her. It was a political marriage. But they had fallen for each other”

“Is he still around”

“No after we stopped the world killers the future changed”

“For once the legends didn’t cause it” she smirked and hit him on the arm.

“Well he had to go to the future and took Winn with him, just as we were considering starting again”

“We can go there if you want when we get back to the WaveRider”

“Im not sure, it ended twice, I don’t think Im strong enough to go through it again, it breaks my heart having to say good bye to him each time”

“You are scared he has moved on again”

“Maybe scared that he hasn’t. It’s a lot of pressure because we are both very different people now, and live in different times and he has this image of me, that I’m perfect, he founded the Legion of Superheroes in my memory, it’s a lot to live up to someone who has put you on a pedestal. Im not perfect, I want to be with someone who knows that and is ok with that.”

“So this other guy you were talking about dating”

“William, he’s nice, kind, wont break my heart, wont go to the future and gain a wife, I doubt his parents will invade the planet….”

“But…..”

“He can never know the real me and …”

“That makes it less real”

“Even if I tell him, would he understand what its like being a superhero,, and my powers”

“Do you need a relationship?”

“I don’t know, would be nice, I miss cuddling and kissing, and …” she blushed “What about you”

“Im not sure, I mean Amaya walked out on my birthday, and Zari is trapped in a totem, maybe its safer for women in the timeline that I don’t”

“Handsome guy like you cant deny the women the chance to date you” she laughed

“If it happens it happens, but for now Im going to focus on history I can trust that”

“Well don’t deny women those muscles too long” she ran her hand over his left bicep.

“You are a bit drunk, lets have a walk” he suggested, drawing the attention of the waitress, and paying the bill.

* * *

Kara looked at the door and giggled waving the key at it, “Open” nothing happened, she repeated the action. Nate behind her laughed, “do you need help?”

“No, I can manage it”

“You need to put the keys in the lock” he moved closer to her taking her hand and guiding it towards the lock. She leant back into him, breathing deeply “You smell good”

“Let’s get the door open”

Between the two they managed to open the door. Laughing she fell on the bed, “I feel like I’m floating”

“Just lie down, I will get you water,” Their walk had involved a lot more pubs and a lot of different colour drinks, Kara was enjoying being human for a bit, and being drunk and giggly was a lot of fun.

“Why have we never done this before?” 

“We were on different Earths” he chuckled as she lay back on the bed fully dressed, he got changed into his night clothes, and placed a glass of water next to her. 

“I need to get ready for bed” she kicked off her shoes, and started to take off her dress, he threw a T-shirt at her and turned his back on her, she giggled. “You are scared to see me naked”

“I’m scared of a fully powered Kara Danvers regretting her drunken actions” He laughed

“Spoil sport” she complained pulling his T-shirt on

He draped her teddy bear throw over her and got into the bed next to her, turning out the light on his side of the bed.

“Goodnight Kara, can you turn out the light”

“No” she laughed.

“Ok I got it” he lent over her to turn out her lights, propping himself up on his left arm stretching his right to the light switch. Suddenly, they locked eyes, she laced her fingers through his hair and brought his lips to hers, being caught slightly off balance he landed on her as the light flicker off. Their kiss ended before it had begun. Laughing he rolled back to his side of the bed. The darkness filled the room and he welcomed it. He pulled his blanket over himself and the sheets up.

Once he had settled Kara moved towards him and curled into his side. Her breathing soft as her hand started playing across his chest, softly. He moved her slightly to free his arm a little from where she was lying on it, so he was pulling her in a little and had his hand on her back and shoulder. She sighed contentedly as she got braver, her fingers starting to touch those tight muscles she had seen the night before. Moving across his chest up towards his face, she started stroking his jar, and he looked at her. She looked up at him shifting slightly she attempted their kiss again. This time he didn’t topple over, and let her softly touch her lips to his. Slowly they opened their mouths and started to kiss a little more deeply. Pausing for a second, they glanced at each other, then hungrily and frantically started to kiss, she moaned softly as they tasted each, cautiously pulling each other closer not wanting to cross any boundaries. Her left hand creeped under his T-shirt and he froze. Kara started giggling. And moved her hand away. “Sorry, got carried away, you look so good”

And she snuggled back into his chest, and promptly started softly snoring. 

He smiled gladly and shut his eyes, he was feeling a little too tipsy to be able to keep turning her down when she was kissing him like that, and wasn’t sure they wouldn’t regret this in the morning, her more than him, she was rarely drunk, and he didn’t want to ruin their blossoming friendship for a drunken fooling around session.


	3. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Kara get ready to get back to the waverider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my tumblr buddies for giving me the courage to finish this, final chapter should be ready very soon

Nate woke first, the sun was starting to force its way through the dated curtains. Kara was still curled up next to him, her fingers were bunched around his T-shirt as if she was worried, he would leave her. 

Last night was a little hazy.

He detangled himself and checked the time courier, it was nearly charged enough for one journey. There was still no contact from the crew of the Waverider or Kara’s team. He considered texting Ray, but it had been months since he left the ship and was in another time zone. And he wanted to see Ray to spend time with him not ask for a favour.

They would just have to risk it.

So, he showered and packed all the stuff he had bought. Kara still hadn’t stirred, she deserved to sleep, being a superhero, you rarely got time to rest. So, he pulled on his shoes and tiptoed out to get to some coffees from the costa on the corner they had slept through breakfast.

* * *

Kara woke, her head hurt more than she ever considered it could. Even after drinking with Mon-El her super metabolism had protected her, but she was still missing her powers, normally she would be freaking out, but there was something about Nate that put her at ease. 

She looked around the room, and her heart sank when she couldn’t see him, she flashed back to images of the night before, offering to be naked, kissing him, and him backing off, maybe she went too far. Maybe he regretted kissing her back. The horrible sinking feeling she rarely had overwhelmed her, no she didn’t want feelings for Nate, so she shook them away, this was just her connecting because of her lack of powers.

Tenderly she showered and dressed in a cute black and purple skater dress. Purple long cardigan black tights and her ballet pumps. She loved the clothes she had been buying recently, and her freedom to just have fun.

She packed away all her clothes into a second bag, and took the painkillers and water Nate had left out for her, she was going to miss him. The last few days had been fun just being Kara hanging around with a cute guy. She missed being with people who just saw her not Supergirl, who she didn’t need to pretend around.

She considered unplugging the charger from the time courier, to get a short while longer, before returning to being Supergirl, it was refreshing hanging around with someone whose team motto is “we screw things up for the better”.

A team, less pressure on just one person. She missed too many people, James, Winn, Mon-El, the Legion of superheroes. Maybe she should find a team, take the pressure off.

* * *

Nate returned with coffee and breakfast, she smiled at him. Yet chickened out of asking about the kiss. Not sure if she really wanted an answer, this holiday romance was a lovely break.

“Are you ready to leave?” he asked, sipping his coffee.

“I guess so, will miss being normal for once.” She smiled at him.

“What’s normal, I certainly don’t know any more” he laughed.

“Well human, no powers, no danger of hurting a guy”

“About that” Nate turned to look at her, “look I’m sorry things happened that you were not comfortable with last night”

“Not comfortable? I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you caught me the first time” She was shocked that he thought she hadn’t wanted that kiss.

“But without your powers, I don’t want to be taking advantage of your vulnerable state”

“Trust me you are not”

“Good so what happened here stays here and we forget about it” Nate turning away and picking up his bag, glad that they hadn’t damaged their friendship.

“In that case!” Kara stated.

“In the case what?” Nate asked turning round to see Kara had removed her dress and was only wearing her underwear, he looked her up and down in query.

“I’m human, won’t be human again, and want to know what it’s like to be with a someone without my powers”

“You know I still have powers”

“Try not to use them, “ she stepped closer to him, easing the bag from his shoulder and pulling his jacket off.

“Are you sure about this?”

“One time only, and what happens in this room stays in this room, think you can handle that?” she started to pull his t-shirt over his head, she had been wanting to get her hands on his abs for days.

“It’s you I’m worried about, will once be enough for you.”

“I didn’t say just once did it?” she started to kiss him.

* * *

Finally dressed again, they looked around the room mentally saying good bye to the normal life they had for a few days, trains and walking and dating, before they returned to super suits and time ships.

“What are you thinking about?” Nate dragged her from her thoughts.

“That I may join the Legends, you guys always seem to be having fun.”

“Could you share a bathroom with Mick?”

“Mick,” she laughed “oh yes” picturing the burly thief waiting for a bathroom.

“You have to look past his past” Nate was very close to Mick, very fond of his company.

“Are you the only one without a criminal past?” 

“Maybe,“ he smiled, scooping the rest of the items they had gathered into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, “No Regrets?”

“No Regrets, thank you have given me something no one ever could, the chance to be normal”

“Ready?”

Kara considered it for a moment, not getting her powers back would that be that bad? Maybe a

relationship with a normal guy, she looked at Nate. She wasn’t sure that normal was. What she wanted, but maybe the Legends were what she needed, as friends, or a little more. So, she nodded. 

He pushed some buttons and a square opened, the low-lit bridge of the Waverider appeared. And he offered his hand to her, bag in the other hand she took it and they walked through. 

“Welcome back Dr Heywood” Gideon cheerfully greeted Nate, her voice echoing around the Bridge.

“Hi Gideon, can you set a course to Central City 2020 please” 

“Right away, should I wake Captain Lance?”

“No, it’s ok, I will portal Kara home, and fill her in”

“Too late, she’s awake”

Nate smirked at the ceiling, Gideon loved getting him into trouble, “Can you contact the DEO Alex Danvers please, I should, warn them we are about to open a portal in their headquarters”

Kara followed him to the parlour, where he fished a time courier from a drawer and put his to charge. Alex appeared on the screen.

“Waverider how can we help you?” She stiffly answered

“Alex!” Kara almost squealed, “I’m so glad to see you”

“Kara” Alex dropped her guard a little, “why are you on the Waverider?”

“Long story, but Lena attacked me with something that took my powers, and Nate, do I call you Nate or Steel, or Dr Heywood? I think I just blew your secret identity,”

“Nate’s fine, plus Legends we don’t do secret identities too well” Alex smirked at her little sister being overly flustered.

“He rescued me, but we were stuck in London while we fixed his time portal maker, and couldn’t contact you or the Waverider”

“Gary tried a spell it went wrong, it took John 2 days to remove it, so the ship was hidden from everything and everything” Sara’s voice joined in, she was in a dressing gown and looked sleepy, “good to see you are making friends Nate, hi Alex” she winked, Alex went slightly red.

“Lena shorted out the DEO with some electromagnetic weapon knocked out all out communication and support, we have back up for most, you are the only communication that’s worked” Alex explained.

“Sounds like you need some help” Sara stated.

“Thank you” Alex replied, “Kara are you ok?”

“I need a sun lamp, are they working? I lost my powers”

“All is fine, we have back up generators for them” Alex conformed.

“Opening a portal” Nate turned around and a portal opened, Kara smiled and looked at Alex on the screen and Portal. She turned to Nate.

“Thank you for everything, “and wrapped her arms around him, Alex and Sara both gave each other knowing looks.

“Look if you ever want me to take you to the future to see that guy, let me know, what’s the point of a time ship if we can’t help each other” he whispered.

Kara released the hug, and picked up her bag, walking thought the portal.

He turned back to the monitor, “the ship is set to your location. And once the team are awake, we will help you”

“Thank you again” Alex responded 

“See you soon” Sara concluded

“And Nate...” Kara called

“Yes”

“I owe you one” and hung up

“We have a lot of catching up starting with that” Sara stated, Nate smiled. 


	4. The face off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with their teams Kara and Nate face off against the evil Lena Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I was very worried about writing this but my Tumblr friends helped me write it, it was sat on my pc for ages.

The Waverider landed on the top of the DEO building. Mick was grumbling about not being able to steal anything as Sara had put him on best behaviour. She wasn’t planning on including John or Zari given the two had a tendency to give into baser instincts, but Zari had heard the engines start and wanted a chance to see what was going on.

“Costumes?” Sara asked

“I don’t think so,” replied Nate forming an idea, “she doesn’t seem to identify people if they are not in superhero costume. Or she’s so narcissistic she doesn’t care. Which means she may not be aware of who we are”

“Does anyone know?” Grumbled Behrad, who was less than impressed having been dragged into work when he wanted a few days off with a blonde he had been talking to online.

“It’s good for us, gives us the element of surprise” Nate confirmed.

“What’s the plan?” Sara asked

“Let’s give her what she wants” Nate smiled, Sara felt proud, recent events had taken his more fun side, this seemed to be returning.

“What’s that?” Mick grunted.

“Kara”

“Your girlfriend?” Zari grumbled, this didn’t seem fun or exciting, plus she wasn’t pleased for her totem self that Nate had already found another pretty girl.

“She’s not my girlfriend”

“Don’t care” Mick grunted, Nate handed him a beer and he turned his attention to that.

“We need a few things, first and can someone talk John into something that won’t blow our cover”

Nate walked away, Sara looked at him, then at Behrad “at least she’s from this time.”

“Not this planet though”

“Baby steps with Nate”

“He’s going to get his heart broken again”

“I know”

* * *

“Alex nice to see you again” Sara smiled, they all walked around the console in the centre of the DEO “I’m not sure who you have met, this is Ava, John, Mick, Gary, Zari,” Alex and Kara shot each other looks, that Sara and Nate picked up on, luckily Zari was too busy looking at her phone, “and you know Nate”, Sara winked and Kara blushed, Alex smirked at that.

“Well I’m Alex, this is Supergirl, J’onn, Dreamer and Brainy”

Everyone exchanged niceties, shaking hands and smiling. 

“Skirt, you didn’t call me, I’m still single” Mick walked closer to Kara, who looked straight at Nate, something not lost on Sara. 

“Ummm” Kara was confused.

“Drink after we fix your bitch problem” he gruffly declared leaving her no chance to say no. Then walked off randomly to roam the DEO.

“Where is he going?” asked Alex

“Safest not to ask, what are we dealing with?” Nate asked.

Alex typed some commands into the console “This is Lena Luthor, she has be-friended a number of powerful Aliens, which has given her technology that is more advanced than most. She’s the half-sister of Lex Luthor, unstable sociopath, she spent a long time pretending to be Kara’s friend to trick Supergirl into helping her” a picture of Lena appeared.

“Hot” muttered John, and Zari hit him.

“We should send Nate he’s great with people we are fighting” Sara joked, Nate glared at her “Come on, you befriended Damien Darkh so he couldn’t bring himself to hurt you, and there was that Domintor Queen you ended up kissing”

Nate smiled and shrugged as Kara, J’onn and Alex all turned to look at him shocked.

“She was hot” she shrugged.

* * *

“This is nice” Kara said looking over city from the balcony, the wind in her hair, “do you ever wish your life was normal?” speaking to the person she felt join her without turning round.

“Where’s pretty?” Mick grunted; small talk was never his thing.

Kara looked at him baffled. “Pretty?”

“I was waiting for your call,” referring to when they first met.

“Ok” Kara was mostly confused by the tall gruff man stood next to her. 

“Your friend isn’t a friend. People screw up, get over it. If you hold a grudge you are not a friend. Your team matter, they care about you, they forgive your mistakes. I had a partner, but he used me to steal for him.”

“I thought you were a thief”

“Steal from my team, and betray them” he looked over at the legends stood around a console with Alex and J’onn, and slightly smiled. Kara looked over and smiled at the glee on Nates face as he and

Alex were clearly planning something. 

“She did ask me to steal for her”

“I’m impressed I thought you were a ......” Mick looked proud

A bright flash of green light and Mick and Kara vanished.

* * *

Alex and Nate ran to the balcony in panic looking around to see where Kara and Mick were.

* * *

Kara felt heavy, every cell in her body ached she nearly fell to the ground as the surroundings came into focus. 

“Kara or do I call you Supergirl” Lena sneered, “have I just outed you to your new boyfriend” she cackled looking at Mick, who showed no emotion other than his standard contempt. “Doesn’t matter I’m about to share your lies with the world”

“Kryptonite,” Kara spotted the green jewel hanging around Lena’s neck, “you can’t even talk to me like a normal person.”

“You are not a person, soon the world will know who you are” she waved her hand over a panel and a giant screen appeared, “Supergirl it’s time to tell the world your secrets this will broadcast to everyone town across the world all at once.”

“Please Lena you don’t need to do that, we were friends” Kara begged.

Mick watched with interest. His hand wrapped around his gun. There were 6 guards in the room. He had clocked each of them. One of them moved, his hand tightened around the gun.

The guard grabbed Kara’s wrist and Lena approached clicking a green bracelet around her wrist, Kara hissed as it touched her skin.

Everything felt heavy she struggled to stand.

The guard grabbed Kara, Mick moved to intervene, but Kara gestured to keep away. 

Lena cleared her throat, and activated her monitor. “Greetings I am Lena Luthor, and I think we have had enough of liars, so I’m going to expose Supergirl for who she really is.” She smugly smiled into the monitor.

A portal opened and Alex, John, Nate and Sara walked through. 

“Who are you!” Lena snarled. Horrified that anyone dare get in the way of her plan

“You want to out all liars? I assume you have never lied then?” Sara commented ignoring the question. Smiling at John, as she moved closer to Lena.

“Of course I haven’t....” John opened a jar and muttered a few words. A large black bug flew at Lena and crawled into her mouth, “well maybe not lie, but I don’t tell you all the ethically questionable things I do,” she couldn’t stop talking.

“Like what?” Nate asked smiling.

“I made a device to identify aliens because it would get me a lot of money. I tested on humans without clinical trials or the proper clearance, and a man died. I tested on animals without any supervision. I made you steal for me to make you as bad as me”

Her eyes opened and she cut the feed. Alex looked to Sara who nodded. 

“Yet you feel that this, is a fair reaction, using a toxin against my sister?” Alex walked towards Lena, Nate towards Kara. 

“She had no right to not tell me the truth” Lena carried on

“You really believe that” Nate looked at her.

“I deserve to know; how dare she not tell me” Lena spat, focusing on Alex and Sara.

Mick punched the guard near Kara as Nate ripped the bracelet off her wrist.

With a glint in his eye Mick burnt it with his gun. As Kara collapsed gripping on to Nate. 

“I’ve got this” Mick grunted, as he strode towards Lena. Her guards moved, but a few words from John and they were rooted to the spot.

“Who are you?” Lena hissed.

“My identity was always mine to tell. Never down to you. Just as you chose to keep the Luthor name even when you complain about being judged for it, with the money you have and the resources you could have changed your name and never been at a disadvantage. I had to change my name to survive so my identity is mine to share, never pretend to be my friend again” Kara scolded her.

“Do you really think anyone cares about you, no they only want to use you anyway.” Lena pulled out a gun from her waist band. Before anyone could react. she fired a glowing green bullet into Kara.

Luckily she moved so it hit her leg. Lena scowled “You won’t be that lucky this time” and she fired the gun again Nate turned to steel and pushed Kara behind him, the next two bullets bounced off him. And Lena glared at him as she was blindsided as Mick shot at her with his fire gun and she dropped the gun, John muttered a few words and it flew to his hand.

Nate turned back to Kara who had crumpled to the floor, she was bleeding and he pressed his hand over her leg. She was panicking and heavy breathing as the pain was overwhelming her. Gripping on to his other hand as he held her.

“I think the bullet went through” Alex was at her side. “We need to stop the bleeding until we can ger her wound washed out, this stuff is toxic to her.”

Nate pulled off his jacket and ripped the arm off and handed it to Alex who tied it around her sister’s leg.

“You really want her to die?” Sara asked as she and Mick closed in on Lena.

“Don’t think about it” she pointed to the glowing green necklace, “I still have this.”

Alex was so focused on Kara she didn’t notice the threat, Sara was glad of that.

“You think you are so brave lip Bite,” Mick snarled “But you rely on tricks to weaken others.”

“How dare you talk to me, I don’t even know you”

“That’s why you will never win, Kara has friends look at you with your toys and paid thugs, no one here really cares for you, other than the person you just shot” Sara interjected.

Nate was stroking Kara’s hair as Alex wrapped the bullet hole up.

“Nate help me up “ Kara asked knowing Alex would say no. He nodded and gripped her tight helped her get to her feet, she gripped on to him tightly as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Put that down Lipbite” Glared Mick, pure anger pained over his face. His gun pointed at Lena as she held onto the necklace that was leaching Kara’s strength.

“Never”

“Put it down or I burn you as well”

Kara was gripped onto Nate, shaking with pain but trying to not show it. His arm was around her waist holding her up. As they slowly walked towards her.

Lena dropped the necklace and sank to the floor. Mick burnt it, including a hole in the floor next to the quivering Lena.

“Was it worth it?” Nate asked.

“Not really, but I wanted her to hurt and she is. Hopefully that bullet will never heal, and you will

never be what you were” Lena hissed.

“We were friends.” Kara stony faced stated “I trusted you, cared for you, protected you. And you do all of this”

“Were we? I only became Kara’s friend to get to Supergirl, you were nothing until you became useful, no one really cares about Kara, she’s nothing” Lena continued.

“See that’s where you are wrong, I would have believed you a while ago, but Nate proved to me these last few days that Kara is enough, so I can never be Supergirl again I know that Kara is enough.”

“More than enough, she’s Amazing” Nate smiled.

“Why would anyone care about someone with no power” Lena looked sickened.

“Enough talking from you” John and whispered some words taking her voice away. “I think it’s better to leave that nice bug in you until you have confessed to all your nasty crimes.”

Sara and Behrad grabbed Lena and dragged her away.

Kara looked at Nate tears in her eyes as her strength finally failed her and her legs buckled beneath her. “Is that true, is power all they care about?”

“Not at all, Kara who I met had no power, but gave me the best few days I have ever had, you are amazing with or without power.”

“You are always my geeky little sister, powers or none, and I love you” Alex replied at her side.

Sara opened a portal, as Kara sank to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Alex stormed ahead, barking orders over her coms, Nate walked as quick as he could without causing Kara any more pain, her barely conscious body was limp in his arms, Sara and Mick to his side. 

“We should take her to Gideon” Sara argued.

“They know more about her here” Nate protested.

“If she dies” Sara didn’t finish her statement she glanced at Nates face,

“She won’t die don’t worry pretty” Mick butted in. 

“Put her down here” Alex pointed at a bed with SunLamps above it. “The lights will help her body heal she needs the radiation from the Sun, we have to wash out her wound to ensure there’s no Kryptonite in her” A doctor appeared at her side.

Nate carefully laid her into the bed. And gripped her hand.

“You need to leave her, shower and ensure you have no kryptonite left on you” Alex insisted.

“No I want Nate to start” Kara insisted.

“You can see him after we fix you up” Alex replied raising an eyebrow, looking at Sara who lead her historian away.

* * *

“I need a beer” grunted Mick after having been checked for Kryptonite, Brainy who was fascinated by the arsonist stared at him.

“Good plan big man,“ John added, he looked at Brainy “Right squire, take us to a pub with some decent grub.”

“I could do with a drink too” Sara joined them, “Let’s get Nate he can’t do much here”

“Oh! will there be a guest list? Should I change?” Zari asked.

“No” stated Ava, who just wanted some alcohol today was odd enough being with her girlfriend’s ex and trying to pretend not to be jealous.

Brainy looked at them “What is Grub?”

“Food” Behrad explained. He was really hungry, he was always hungry.

“I know a place” the futurist Alien declared

* * *

A little while later Ava was badly drunk singing karaoke in the alien dive bar. 

“Life in plastic its fantastic”

“She’s Bad” J’onn shrugged, he didn’t care, just knew it would annoy Sara.

“She’s having fun” Sara defended

“Still bad” Brainy stated.

“Any news on Kara?” Nate asked.

“Alex said they were on their way” J’onn replied looking at the historian, he had joined them once Alex confirmed that Kara was going to be ok.

* * *

“Look Nate, this is new to me, I thought I would be with Mon-El forever and as much as I tried to move on nothing felt right, then we met and I landed in your arms, for a second I thought I could move on, so I tried with William, and it still wasn’t right and I forgot it all, and now I don’t want it to end, for you to vanish again, I want to explore this, be your friend, friends with benefits, partner, short term or long term, I’m ready to risk being hurt this time.”

“Who are you talking too?” asked Ava, she had gone outside for some fresh air having realised she was a little drunk.

“No one, just practicing” Kara blushed red.

“Just tell Nate you like him, everyone knows, even Mick and he never takes notice, didn’t notice when there were two Zari’s”

“Really?”

“Oh yes were have two for a few days and he didn’t notice at all”

“I mean about Nate”

“Just kiss him”

“Kiss who?” Alex and Nate asked as they joined Ava.

“Nate, Kara likes him more than William or someone I think” Ava slurred.

“I’m leaving you here buddy” Alex smiled patting his shoulder, and walked off with Ava.

He looked at her

“Say something”

“I thought you said a one-time thing”

“I know but I nearly died and I miss the butterfly feeling when I kiss someone, and …”

He cut her off by kissing her.

“Let’s see how this goes”

“Do you still have that Portal device or should I fly us to my place” she winked.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is written, I just need to proof read and finish off some lose ends,will be posted in the next few days.


End file.
